


The Morning After

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon & The Winter Soldier
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, M/M, Sambucky Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, smutty fluff, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Explores the morning after Sam and Bucky first spend the night togetherBONUS: They were roommates!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 233





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glittercake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/gifts).



The air was crisp and clean as Sam Wilson stepped outside of his house. He did a few jumps on the spot before moving on to some quick warm-up stretches.

_“Ugh,”_ he groaned as he struggled to extend his leg out in front and bend. _Still tender._

He probably did not need to jog that morning as he had gotten a pretty good workout the night before. Admittedly, it had been a while since he had been intimate like that with anyone, least of all a super soldier. He laughed a little to himself as he thought back to the previous night.

His face grew warm at the thought of what he and Bucky Barnes had done. He wasn’t sure that his plan of seduction was going to actually work, but he was glad that it did. He probably should have stayed in bed beside Barnes to wait for him to wake up. But he always jogged in the morning; surely some things needed to stay the same considering their friendship had seemingly changed.

Sam glanced back at the door. He thought a moment about going back inside and crawling back into bed. He thought about snuggling close to Barnes and pressing kisses all over his neck and shoulders; about wrapping his arm around him and breathing in his scent; about writhing and sweating underneath him again.

Sam’s pleasant thoughts were interrupted by something less positive: What if Bucky didn’t want any of the morning-after-stuff with Sam? What if going on this jog afforded Barnes the opportunity to skulk back to his bedroom and act like the whole thing never happened? Sighing, Sam did one last stretch and then took off in a slow jog.

He went down his usual path, a little slower than he normally would. He really was feeling tender and cramped. His mind drifted back to the night before as a flush crept up his neck and a smile came over his face.

_The Night Before_

Did Wilson always need to be walking around their house wearing those short fucking shorts, Barnes wondered. He thought to himself that Sam knew what he was doing. He knew Bucky would steal glances at him. He knew he’d ogle him; his eyes running over the curves of his perfectly round ass; his gaze dipping to the bugle that hung proudly near his strong, thick legs. Oh yeah; Bucky was looking, and Sam noticed.

“See somethin’ you like?” he would ask in a teasing manner, causing Bucky’s face to go red; but Bucky never confirmed nor denied if he did like what he saw. He was content to keep looking. If he was only looking, then he wouldn’t be touching. He still remembered what he did to Sam the last time he touched him.

There was something between Sam and Bucky that neither was able to put words to. This pull; this _attraction_ that was growing stronger with each passing moment. They had been manoeuvring around whatever-it-was for a while now. It was heightened now that they were sharing a living space. It was not awkward, but intense. It wasn’t just the fact that Sam Wilson paraded his sexy little ass around in front of Bucky. It was the fact that Bucky’s chest swelled every time he heard Sam’s laughter. How his gaze often found Sam, even if they were in a room full of other people. It was how when Sam smiled at Bucky, he felt like he just might crumble into a million little pieces and fall to the floor; happy and sated, but in pieces, nonetheless.

Sam Wilson was the most exquisite man he had ever seen. Bright eyes framed prettily by long lashes; a wide smile with full lips. Lips Bucky was sure would be so, so soft to touch with his own. But it wasn’t just Sam’s physical beauty that drew Bucky to him, it was his no-nonsense demeanor; it was his wit and intelligence; his kindness and generosity. Yes, Bucky was drawn to Sam and everything that Sam was.

But he never did anything about it. Nothing beyond stealing glances of him, or offering a gentle, yet helping hand whenever Sam needed it. It wasn’t that Bucky didn’t want to touch Sam, because he did. _Lord, did he ever_. He did want to hold his hand, and stroke his face, and lap his tongue over every inch of Sam’s glorious body. He wanted to do that, but he still recalled the last time he had _really_ put his hands on Sam Wilson. It was when he was the Winter Soldier; it was when he was trying to hurt Sam.

Sam was a good man; a forgiving man. He understood. He really did. He felt this strong attraction between himself and Bucky Barnes. He caught Barnes staring at him and saw how his gaze lingered; he noticed how he always stood closer to Sam than was needed. How his handsome face lit up with a bright smile whenever Sam said something to make him laugh.

Sam knew the attraction was mutual and he was not shy about placing a comforting hand to Bucky’s shoulder, or giving him an amicable pat on the back after a successful mission. But Sam wanted more. He wanted to see how firm and strong Bucky’s grasp really was. He wanted to know what it would be like to be held by him; to be _touched_ by him. Sam wanted to touch him, too. He wanted his eager lips to find Bucky’s warm skin. He wanted to taste him; to kiss him; to devour him. And though he knew Bucky was looking, knew he was _always_ looking, Sam also knew he would have to be the one to make the first move.

As the weather grew warmer, it seemed that Sam was content to wear his shorts more and more. The night that something actually shifted for them, Bucky was on the sofa watching a sports report on a local news station. He sat with his bare feet up on the coffee table, when Sam came over and nudged his legs with his own. Bucky glanced up at him, noticing the shorts, before moving his feet to the floor so that Sam could pass by him. Sam flopped down beside Bucky; their thighs were touching. Bucky was hyper aware of the contact as he looked down. Hyper aware that Sam was wearing those tiny fuckin’ shorts again.

“Wanna change the channel?” asked Bucky. His breath almost caught in his throat. He wondered if Sam could hear just how hard his heart was pounding against his chest.

“Nah,” said Sam as he glanced over at Bucky. “I’m good. Not in the mood for TV. Kinda in the mood for something else.”

Bucky swallowed hard, and then turned his head to look at Sam. _Fuck. He’s so beautiful_ , Bucky mused. His eyes roamed all over Sam’s features. He was so taken by the rich brown of Sam’s pretty eyes that he barely noticed when Sam’s hand came to rest on his thigh.

“What’re you doin’?” Bucky managed to ask.

Sam then slid his hand into Bucky’s and smiled at him sweetly, “Somethin’ you obviously won’t do; I’m makin’ the first move. You okay with that?”

Bucky nodded his head. It was dizzying to have Sam that close to him, holding his hand, looking at him like that. He swore his heart was going to leap out of his chest. When Sam reached his hand over to trace a line down Bucky’s jaw, he closed his eyes instinctively. The sports report in the background was forgotten, and all he could focus on was Sam’s touch. When Sam brushed his thumb over Bucky’s bottom lip, he thought he was going to come undone right there and then.

“Jesus, Wilson,” he breathed, barely above a whisper. “I just – I just want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?”

Sam smiled at him and then said, “Yeah.”

Bucky wasted no more time. He brought his lips to Sam’s. He couldn’t remember the last time he had kissed someone, and was a little rusty, but he soon remembered what to do. He breathed Sam in as he coaxed his mouth open and slipped his tongue between Sam’s lips. Both men moaned at the same time as Bucky lifted Sam onto his lap. Those goddamn shorts rode up as he placed his flesh hand to Sam’s strong thigh and then trailed it up until he cupped his perfectly round ass.

Sam rolled his hips and brushed against Bucky’s growing arousal as they continued to kiss. Bucky moaned into his mouth as Sam smiled against his. They broke apart and Sam stared down into Bucky’s eyes. He had never seen that shade of blue before. His gaze was filled with lust and the hint of something else; something Sam didn’t think he was ready to acknowledge in that moment. He was looking at Sam like he revered him. A moment later, Bucky brought his flesh hand up to stroke Sam’s face as he drank in his appearance.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Bucky whispered, running his fingers over Sam’s skin. Sam bit his bottom lip and smiled sweetly at Bucky before rolling his hips once more. He reached down and took hold of Bucky’s prosthetic hand, placing it to his hip. That’s when Bucky froze. Sam noticed right away.

“You okay, Barnes?” he asked, concern now etched across his pretty face.

“Yeah, I just – it’s just. This arm. It’s strong and – I don’t wanna hurt you,” he admitted.

Sam gave him an endearing smile, before taking hold of his prosthesis once again and lifting Bucky’s hand to his lips. Sam kissed the metal knuckles as he held Bucky’s gaze and said, “I trust you, Buck.”

Then, Sam slipped two of Bucky’s fingers into his mouth. He sucked them while staring into Bucky’s eyes. _Fuck_. He really was going to kill Bucky if he kept that up. After a moment, he withdrew Bucky’s fingers and then leaned down to kiss his lips again while guiding his hand back to his hip. Sam pulled back a little and rested his brow against Bucky’s.

“You’re not gonna hurt me,” Sam whispered. “That’s not who you are.”

“Thank you,” said Bucky.

“Don’t mention it,” said Sam. “Now, are we goin’ to my bedroom or yours?”

Bucky let out a little laugh and then proceeded to stand up, lifting Sam up with him. Sam draped his arms over Bucky’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. Bucky carried him with ease as they kissed once more and went into Sam’s bedroom.

…..

Though Sam had been the one to make the first move, Bucky was now comfortable being in control. He laid Sam down gently on the bed and then stared down at him. He was so fucking gorgeous lying on his back looking up at Bucky with a teasing air of anticipation.

Bucky removed his own shirt, and then his jeans as Sam leaned up on his elbows and watched him. Sam knew he was in peak physical condition, but holy fuck to look at him, free of clothing, you could see he was in phenomenal shape. Sam’s eyes wandered all over Bucky’s naked skin. He was perfect. Kind of lean, but all muscle. Sam inadvertently licked his lips as he eyed Bucky. When he finally stepped out of his boxer shorts, and his hard cock sprang forward, Sam felt his own sex twitch inside of his shorts.

Bucky didn’t touch himself or anything, he just stood there, naked and imposing and so fucking sexy that Sam wanted to cry. He stood there and kept his eyes on Sam, even though Sam’s eyes were on his body.

“I love it when you wear those little shorts, Sammy, but I’m gonna need you to take ‘em off.”

It was more of a request than a command, but his deep, low voice, coupled with calling him ‘Sammy’ did something to Sam: It set his dick rock hard. He slid out of the shorts as quickly as he could, before pulling his shirt over his head and then reclining back on the bed.

Bucky loved looking at Sam. And if he thought he was fine with clothes on, he was fucking delectable without them. His skin tone was flawless and even all over and he was as thick as Bucky imagined he would be. Broad shoulders and chest, with toned abs and thick thighs. His cock was almost as pretty as his face as it stood hard and tall in the cool night air.

“You’re perfect, baby,” said Bucky as his eyes roamed over Sam’s nakedness. “So fuckin’ beautiful.”

He stepped forward and placed both hands to Sam’s thighs before lowering himself down onto the bed and covering Sam’s body with his. They shared another kiss as Sam threaded his fingers through Bucky’s hair. That sensation alone felt so fucking good and Bucky wasn’t sure how he was going to last when Sam touched him some more.

Sam’s head was swimming as Bucky’s mouth came to his neck. He let his head roll back to give him better access. _Damn_. For an old ass man, he knew what he was doing. Bucky trailed his hand over Sam’s side before slipping back down to his ass. He gave it a squeeze before bringing his lips back to Sam’s.

_Fuck_. Sam smelled so good. He tasted so good. He felt so good. Everything about him was perfect and Bucky fucking wished that he had two flesh hands in that moment. He cradled Sam’s head on his prosthesis as he rubbed his ass with his other hand. He then trailed his fingers down Sam’s leg, before caressing his sides once more.

“Touch me,” Bucky whispered after he and Sam broke their kiss.

Sam did as he was told, and disentangled his fingers from Bucky’s hair. He ran his hand over Bucky’s face before inching it between their bodies. He pressed it against Bucky’s firm chest before snaking lower still. When he found Bucky’s stiffness, he took hold of his shaft and began to strum him.

“Oh, god,” Bucky breathed as his eyes closed. “Hmm. You’re good at that.”

Sam smiled, realizing the usually reserved man was going to be quite the talker. Sam pecked his chin and stroked him with more fervor. Their lips came together again as Sam continued his strokes. After a moment, Bucky pulled out of the kiss. He brought his mouth to Sam’s clavicle. He kissed him there, and then trailed more kisses southward to Sam’s chest. He sucked his nipple into his mouth before biting it ever so slightly. Sam let out a little whimper and Bucky smiled against his skin.

“Tell me what you want,” said Bucky, keenly aware that Sam’s strokes were bringing him closer to his release.

“I want you inside of me,” said Sam.

Bucky kissed Sam once more, and then said, “I want that, too, Sammy. More than anything.”

There wasn’t anything in the world that Bucky wanted more than he wanted Sam Wilson; Sam was addictive and Bucky was just a little afraid that the more he tasted, the more he would crave.

“Good,” Sam managed. _Fuck_. Bucky was intoxicating. He could ask Sam to do _anything_ and Sam was sure he would do it.

“Hey, you got somethin’?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “Top drawer.”

Bucky pecked his lips quickly before he climbed off of Sam, and they both missed the contact right away. He walked over to the bedside table and retrieved lube and a condom. He dropped the lube on the bed and then smiled down at Sam as he bit into the foil.

“You know how to work one of those?” Sam teased, unable to help himself; the playful banter was their thing. “Were condoms even invented back in the olden days?”

“Very funny,” said Bucky as he pulled it from the foil and placed it to the crown of his cock.

Sam giggled and Bucky thought he was the most adorably sexy man he had ever laid eyes on. They shared a smile as Bucky tried to roll the condom on. He wasn’t having any luck, which seemed to amuse Sam even more.

“You need a hand, big guy?” asked Sam, looking like a fuckin’ angel.

“I got it, dollface,” said Bucky.

“C’mon,” said Sam as he sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. “Let me help. I’ll put it on with my mouth and all if you like.”

That got Bucky’s attention.

“Okay,” said Bucky. “But just so you know, I do know how they work.”

“Course you do, baby,” said Sam as he took it from Bucky.

He didn’t put it on right away, instead he sat there and licked a strip underneath the entire length of Bucky’s dick. Bucky’s hand instinctively went to the back of Sam’s head as he brought his cock into his mouth and began to suck him off.

Bucky’s dick was so hard. So hard and thick and veiny that Sam didn’t know if he could take all of him in his gullet, but he was going to try. Just then, Bucky tapped Sam’s shoulder and said, “Sammy, I ain’t gonna last if you keep that up. You’re too good, baby. But I need you to stop so I can fuck you now. You want me to fuck you now?”

Sam withdrew his dick from between his lips, looked up and Bucky and said, “Yeah, you can fuck me now.”

Bucky grinned at Sam and watched as he rolled the condom down his length using his mouth. _Christ_. He was good. Too good.

“How do you want me?” Sam asked.

“On your back,” said Bucky. “And spread those legs for me.”

Sam did as Bucky told him to, as the older man sat down on the bed and picked up the lube. He leaned down to press a kiss to the inside of Sam’s thighs before squeezing a good amount of lube into his hand. He proceeded to coat his fingers before he brought them to Sam’s hole.

“Just gonna get you ready for me, Sammy,” he said. “Is that okay?”

Sam nodded his head and said, “Yes.”

Bucky shifted so that he was lying on his side. He hooked Sam’s leg over his shoulder and pressed his metal hand to Sam’s flat stomach to hold him in place. Then, he pressed his fingers to Sam hole and slipped one inside. He twisted it around a little, testing the waters, and Sam moaned.

“That okay?” asked Bucky.

“Hmm,” Sam said in response.

Bucky slid his finger in and out before adding a second.

“That feel alright?” he asked, leaving both digits rooted inside of Sam, but not moving.

“Hmm, yeah,” said Sam. “Feels good.”

Needing no further encouragement, Bucky pumped his fingers in and out of Sam, stretching him open with each thrust. Soon, Bucky moved his hand from Sam’s abdomen, and took hold of Sam’s dick. He then lowered his head to that could take Sam’s cock into his mouth.

“Shit, Barnes,” said Sam as Bucky sucked him off and finger fucked him at the same time.

It was too much. Too fucking much. Sam felt like he was floating. He felt like all of his senses were alight in that very moment. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that he had his dick inside of Bucky’s mouth and Bucky’s fingers inside of his ass. He didn’t think he would last if Bucky kept it up.

He tapped Bucky’s shoulder to get his attention. Then he said weakly, pleadingly, “Please, Buck. I need you inside of me, now. Please.”

There is nothing Bucky Barnes would not do for Sam Wilson. _Nothing_. He withdrew his fingers and removed his mouth from Sam’s sex before shifting on the bed. Sam didn’t know what to expect next. He knew Bucky was strong and had extraordinary stamina. Sam knew he could toss him around like a rag doll if he wanted to. He was so excited, but a little nervous, too. And maybe Bucky sensed it, because as he positioned himself between Sam’s legs, and coated his latex-covered dick with lube, he looked down at Sam and asked him something.

“You sure you wanna do this with me?”

It hurt Sam’s heart to see a hint of self-deprecation behind Bucky’s blue eyes.

“Yes,” said Sam. “I wanna do this with you. I want you, Barnes. I want you.”

Bucky covered Sam’s body with his so that they could share another hot, messy kiss. Bucky lifted Sam’s leg and positioned himself at Sam’s opening. He kissed Sam’s mouth as he inched himself slowly inside. Sam’s breath caught in his throat at the feeling of being penetrated by Bucky’s big, hard cock.

xXxXx

_The Morning After_

Bucky woke slightly disoriented. The early morning light streamed through the gaps in the blind, and he realized he was not in his own bed.

_Ah,_ he thought as he remembered where he was and what had led to him being there. He and Sam Wilson had been _intimate._ They had made love well into the night. He had kissed Sam, held Sam, rooted himself deep inside of Sam. The feeling of contentment that floated around him made Bucky feel giddy. He could still taste Sam on his lips. He could smell his scent; he could still remember how glorious it felt to have Sam wrapped so tightly around him. They fit together so well; so perfectly.

He remembered how Sam kissed him; how he kissed his scars. How Sam wasn’t afraid of him. How he gave as good as he received. How not one inch of his heated skin went untouched. He recalled the lovely little sounds that his attentions elicited from Sam. He was proud that he could make the other man come undone like that. Bucky was proud that he could make Sam come, over and over, with his name on Sam’s lips each time. He just wanted Sam to feel good; he wanted to make him happy. He just wanted to wake up next to him.

Finally, it registered that Sam wasn’t in the bed with him. Bucky reached over to palm the space where Sam had collapsed in a heap the night before. It was still warm from his body. Maybe he had gone to the bathroom. Maybe he had gone on his run, either way, Bucky felt a little disappointed that he did not wake up to the sight of Sam Wilson, naked and beautiful, sleeping softly beside him.

…..

By the time he had finished his run, Sam had regretted going on it. That time could have been spend sliding under the sheets and wrapping his lips around Barnes’ dick to wake him up. There were so many morning-after-things they could have done. What if he had missed the chance? What if Barnes had left his bedroom? What if what they had shared the night before was all that they would ever have? Sam felt his stomach drop at the thought as he made his way inside.

Sam went to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of orange juice out of the fridge. As he held it up to his mouth to take a swig, a shirtless Bucky Barnes walked in. They both froze a second, not expecting to see the other at that moment. Sam looked surprised, and Bucky was honestly expecting him to be sweet with him like he was the night before, not standing there with his eyes wide. He looked so fuckin’ gorgeous, though, in that purple shirt with his skin glistening from a light sheen on sweat. They stared at one another for a beat. The longer they stared, the more nervous they each felt.

Feeling slightly flustered, Bucky feared that Sam was going to act like nothing had happened between them the night before, so he opted to break the awkward silence with something they had grown accustomed to: Teasing banter.

“Really, Wilson?” he asked as he walked up to Sam; his gaze falling from Sam’s eyes to his lips.

“What?” asked Sam, his gaze falling to Bucky’s naked chest and carved abs.

“Did I just catch you about to drink out of the juice bottle?”

Sam shrugged, noticing the smile pulling at the corners of Bucky’s lips.

“Why do you care?” Sam shot back just as playfully.

Bucky stepped closer, so close that Sam could smell him. He trailed his eyes up and down Sam’s sweaty form, leaned in close to Sam’s ear, and then whispered, “I know where your pretty mouth’s been.”

He took the bottle from Sam before taking a swig and handing it back to him. Bucky then stepped backwards and began to walk away.

“Where’re you goin’?” asked Sam, mesmerized by him.

“Back to your bedroom to end this morning right,” said Bucky with a smirk. “You comin’ or what?”

xXxXx

“You comin’, baby?” asked Bucky as he thrust into Sam again and again.

“Oh, shit, Buck,” said Sam as he lay underneath Bucky, spreadeagled, with his own thick, stiff cock in his hand. “I’m close. Just keep – _oh, fuck_ – just keep doin’ that. Just like that.”

Bucky gripped his thighs harder as he pumped into Sam with more urgency. Every time he struck Sam’s spot, the younger man let out a pleasured little cry. He was so fuckin’ sexy, writhing on the bed, strumming that pretty dick as Bucky fucked his tight little hole.

“I’m close, too, Sammy,” said Bucky, almost breathlessly, as his cock disappeared inside of Sam’s ass over and over. “Don’t you hold back. Come for me, dollface; come for me.”

Bucky pumped his hips more ardently as he lifted Sam up off of the bed and drew his body close; they were chest-to-chest with Sam straddling the older man’s legs. Bucky wrapped both arms tightly around Sam as he fucked up into him. Each upward thrust bringing both men closer to their release.

“ _Oh, fuck,”_ Sam cursed as he came hard; thick ribbons of his hot, white seed spurted from the tip of his trembling cock and landed on both his and Bucky’s bodies.

Bucky continued to fuck Sam through the waves of his orgasm before he, too, came with a loud curse and a shudder.

“Fuck, _Sammy, oh, fuck,_ ” said Bucky as he held Sam close and filled the condom with his release.

After a moment of catching their breaths, both Sam and Bucky collapsed on the bed, their limbs still entangled and Bucky still rooted inside of Sam. Bucky withdrew his sated cock from Sam’s well-fucked hole before discreetly removing the used condom. He kissed Sam’s forehead and then rolled off of the bed.

“Where you goin’?” Sam asked breathlessly.

“To clean up,” Bucky said. “Wait here, baby. I won’t be long.”

He went to the bathroom and discarded the used condom, before finding a towel to clean Sam’s come from his chest and abs. He made quick work of it, before he got Sam’s washcloth and wet it with warm water and soap. He returned to the room and climbed on the bed.

“Shit, Barnes,” said Sam, absolutely wrecked. “I can’t move.”

“Shhh, baby,” said Bucky, as he stroked his face. “Let me take care of you. Gimme your hand.”

He pressed the washcloth to Sam’s palm and fingers, cleaning the stickiness away. He then brought it to his chest and abs, wiping away his seed, before tentatively moving toward his spent cock.

“Is it okay to touch you there, Sammy?”

“Gimme a minute, Buck,” Sam replied. “I haven’t come that hard in a while.”

Bucky smiled, proud of himself, as he laid down beside Sam and proceeded to pepper soft little kisses to his shoulder, collarbone, and chest. They stayed like that for a while until Sam wasn’t so sensitive anymore.

After cleaning Sam’s dick, Bucky tossed the cloth aside and then drew Sam into a hug. Sam rested his head on Bucky’s chest as Bucky ran his hand up and down Sam’s back. They stayed that way in comfortable silence until Bucky spoke.

“Sammy?”

“Mmm?”

“Earlier, why’d you go for a run?” asked Bucky. “Why didn’t you stay in bed with me and wait for me to wake up next to you?”

Sam traced invisible circles over Bucky’s skin and said, “I don’t know. I always go for a run, Buck.”

“I know, but, it would’ve nice, don’t ya think?”

“What? Cuddlin’ and shit?”

“Yeah,” said Bucky as he pressed a kiss to Sam’s head. “Cuddlin’ and shit.”

Sam smiled and squeezed him tighter before saying, “Hmmm, it’s nice, now.”

“Would’ve been nice, earlier, too,” said Bucky. “So, what’s the real reason you didn’t stick around?”

Sam shifted so that he was leaning on his elbow and looking down at Bucky.

“To be honest,” Sam started. “I kinda wanted to give you an out.”

“An out?”

“Yeah,” said Sam. “Y’know, the not-so-fun-morning-after-stuff.”

Bucky gave him a questioning look, so Sam continued to explain.

“I kinda thought that if I went for my jog, and you weren’t feelin’ me anymore in the daylight, then you’d have the chance to go back to your room and act like nothin’ happened.”

“You think I’d do that?” asked Bucky disbelievingly. “You think I’d wanna sneak off and act like I didn’t just have the _best_ night of my life with the _best_ guy who I’m completely fuckin’ sweet on?”

Sam couldn’t help but smile at Bucky as he shrugged in response. Bucky reached up and cupped Sam’s face before saying, “Did I really fuck all the good sense outta you, Wilson?”

Sam laughed and playfully went to slap Bucky’s chest; the older man caught Sam’s hand and brought his wrist to his lips to kiss gently. Sam snuggled closer and rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

“You know how these things, go, Buck,” said Sam as they entwined their fingers. “A couple of roommates can want each other all night long, but when it’s the morning after, what they want can change.”

“Well, I want you always,” said Bucky, as he pressed his lips to Sam’s brow. “If you’ll have me, I want you all night _and_ the morning after.”

Sam beamed brightly and nuzzled closer to Bucky before saying, “That’s good to know because I want you, too – _always_.”

**Author's Note:**

> You liked this, didn't you? Tell me all about it.


End file.
